


Last Kiss

by Ezzy_Pie



Series: Valindra/Solas Oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy_Pie/pseuds/Ezzy_Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Corypheus is done, Solas gives Valindra Lavellan a goodbye kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So i've decided to try a Solas pov piece. This is what i would have liked to happen on that mountain top.

Solas heard her approach as he cradled the shattered pieces of the orb between his palms. 

“Solas?” Her soft voice, though laden with exhaustion, made his heart sing. She had survived, he had survived. And he had promised answers, answers he couldn’t give her.  
“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” His words, as always, laced with hidden truths. 

“Can it be repaired?” Solas shook his head, stood and turned to face her. 

He took a step toward her, cupping her blood spattered face between his calloused palms, wiping away the tears and grime from her naked face. 

"I want you to know, what we had was real." Her breath caught and her lips trembled, fresh tears glistening in her bright sapphire eyes. Against his better judgement, Solas crushed her to him, pouring everything he was into a searing kiss.

If it was to be the last, let it count. 

She clung to him like her life depended on it; he devoured her like a man starved. Claiming her lips with a primal fierceness he rarely allowed himself to feel, a kiss that threatened to consume them both, burn them up from inside until all that remained was ashes. He poured all his passion, love, hurt and everything thing that he was into their last kiss, and everything that he could never allow her to see. 

He was tearing out his own heart to protect her from himself, and she would never know.

He pressed his cheek against hers, "ar lath ma, vhenan" he whispered softly, his warm breath caressing her ear as she clung to him, like she may never let him go. It took everything he had to set her from him, streak marks trailing the journey of her tears in the dirt on her face. He turned his face from her then, away from the sorrow in her eyes, a sorrow that was but a drop in the ocean compared to what he must now endure. 

She knew this was goodbye, and she knew better than to ask him to stay.

He crouched back down to retrieve the pieces of the shattered orb, not daring to look back. He might not have the strength if he looked at her again.  
"Go, Inquisitor, you have won the day, go, celebrate...I will be along shortly."

"No...You won't be." she whispered, her voice small, trembling and barely audible. Any other than he would not have heard her at all. 

He listened to the sound of retreating steps, to the sound of her companions cheering. He rose to gaze longingly down at her, a tired smiled forced itself upon her lips.  
Gathering the broken orb, and stuffing it into his satchel, he walked away from this place, from his vehnan. 

He had a mission. His personal happiness matter naught.

The people needed him.


End file.
